Fuel injection engines of modern vehicles, and particularly the fuel injectors themselves, often become coated with residue, primarily due to their close location to the intake ports of the engine head. Engines in these conditions can have a dead miss at idling speeds. It is often difficult to determine the cause of the malfunction of these engines. For example, a cranking compression test and a cylinder leakage test often will check out satisfactorily. Scoping the engine ignition turns up nothing except to locate the dead cylinder without determining the cause. Prior to the instant invention, it was common to replace the engine injectors when the engine was malfunctioning. This is an expensive undertaking, but has been the conventional remedy since cleaning the injectors has heretofore been difficult, if not impossible.
It is therefore the principal object of this invention to provide a quick and efficient method and means of cleaning the fuel injectors of a fuel injection engine.
A further object of this invention is to provide a method and means of cleaning the fuel injectors of a fuel injection engine which can be easily and quickly used to effect the cleaning operation.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a method and means of cleaning the fuel injectors of a fuel injection engine which is easily adaptable to all fuel injection engines.
These and other objectives will be apparent to those skilled in the art.